Vitani on Zombie Island
by Musical Ninja
Summary: After getting back together, Vitani and the gang go to an island to solve a mystery. But this time, the monsters are real.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer****- **I own nothing, everything in this story belongs to the people who created them.

**Author's Note****- **Hi everyone. I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing another parody of "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island". Well, the idea came to me once, and it wouldn't go away. So, naturally, I decided to write it. Here's the main cast:

Fred: Max Gibson (_Batman Beyond_)

Daphne: Terry McGinnis (_Batman Beyond_)

Velma: Alfred F. Jones A.K.A. America (_Hetalia-Axis Powers_)

Shaggy: Serena (_Sailor Moon_)

Scooby: Vitani (_the Lion King 2_)

Extras: Timon (_the Lion King_) & Luna (_Sailor Moon_)

Anyway, I hope you like, please review after reading this chapter and tell me what you think. That is all.

* * *

**Introduction**

One dark and stormy night, a group of friends decided to go investigate an old castle together. The reason was because they had heard about strange things happening there. They were warned not to go because a of the Umba, a monster that was rumored to be living there. These friends were aware of the monster, but they didn't care, they went anyway; although a few of them didn't want to go.

There names were Max Gibson, Terry McGinnis, Alfred F. Jones, Serena Tsukino, Luna, Vitani, and Timon.

Max was a seventeen year-old African-American girl with really short hair dyed pink and brown eyes. Her attire consisted or a yellow tank-top, long black pants, and sneakers.

Terry was a boy, the same age as Max, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown jacket over a black t-shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

Alfred was about sixteen and had short blond hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses, a tan military like uniform, and a brown jacket.

Serena was fifteen and had blue eyes and long blonde hair down to almost her ankles tied up in two pigtails. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress, white socks and shoes.

Vitani was a skinny lioness with green eyes, and bangs.

Timon's was a meerkat with brown eyes.

Luna was a black cat with blue eyes and a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Out of the whole group, Luna, Serena, Vitani, and Timon were the ones who didn't want to go to the castle. Unfortunately, the rest of the group wouldn't listen to reason and they were forced to go along.

When they got there, the group started looking around for evidence. After they found some clues, they started trying to connect them to the list of suspects that they had of people they thought might behind the whole thing. They were getting close to putting all the pieces together when they heard growling and snarling. They were getting ready to attack, but Terry realized forgot to bring his Batman suit and his gadgets, and Serena forgot her locket that she uses to become Sailor Moon.

Seeing that they didn't have their weapons to defend themselves, the group knew that the only option was to run away and come back when they're prepared. However, as they were looking for a fast way out, they heard the growling coming closer. It came closer, and closer until it found the door that they were behind and tore it apart. The friends were face to face with an enormous monster with white fur red eyes, and sharp teeth and claws.

The friends screamed at the tops of their lungs, and Max and the boys ran down the left hallway. Serena, and the animals stood where they were for bit, shaking in fear, and then they started running. They bumped into each other at first, but afterwards they quickly recovered and started running in different directions. Serena Timon ran down right hallway, and Vitani and Luna ran down the left.

As Serena and Timon ran down the hallway, the Umba chased after them. They were both to scared to look back, so they didn't whether the creature was following them or not, but they didn't really care, all they wanted to do was get out of there.

Serena ran into a random room and pulled Timon in with her. She locked the door tightly to make sure that the monster didn't get in.

"Do you think that'll keep him out?" said Timon.

"I hope so." said Serena, "But let's get out of here, just in case."

"Good idea." said Timon. And then he climbed onto Serena's shoulder, and she ran for the back door. However, when she opened it, the Umba was right there ready to kill them.

Serena and Timon screamed and ran for the first door. Serena tried opening it. But the door wouldn't budge. Serena wasn't giving up, she kept pulling and pulling with all her might, until she pulled the knob right off. Serena and Timon stared in confusion, until they remembered the Umba was right behind them. It was about to attack, when Serena screamed and tossed the knob up in the air. It landed on the Umba's head just as Serena and Timon were escaping.

"Vitani, Luna, where are you?" Serena screamed.

As luck would have it, Vitani came running towards her, carrying Luna in her mouth. Neither duo was looking where they were going and ended up crashing into each other. After regaining her balance, Serena continued running, only this time she had Vitani on her back and Luna and Timon in her arms. Suddenly, the monster appeared in front of them and Serena turned around and ran the other way. She ended up making the carpet fly right into the monster's face, and he got angry and tore the carpet up.

Afterwards, Serena ended up on Vitani's back and Vitani started running as fast as she could, the monster following close behind. Serena tried to slow the monster down by pulling a suit of armor's shied out, but the monster just broke the shield and kept chasing them.

Vitani was still running and Serena was having a hard time staying on her back; especially since she was also holding onto two other animals at the same time. At one point Serena, Luna, and Timon fell off and flew across a table, braking many dishes in the process. Luckily, Vitani caught them before they hit the floor.

The monster was getting closer to catching the girl and animals, when they ran into a room. He went to open the door, but they somehow came out of another door, and then a another one; the monster pretty confused as he watched them.

Just then, Max, Terry, and Alfred showed up right behind the monster. The monster saw them and tried to throw a code-of-arms at them, but the ducked just in time and the window got destroyed.

The trio ran for their lives onto a balcony. But they weren't looking where they were going, and Terry and Alfred broke the stone and fell off. Max grabbed them just in time before they fell into the moat below.

Just as Max was pulling them back up, the monster came behind her and clawed her in the side, causing her to let go of Alfred; luckily he was able to grab Terry's leg just in time. Now the only hard part for Max was holding onto both guys.

The monster got ready to attack again, but Vitani, Serena, Timon, and Luna came falling from one of the upper rooms, and Vitani landed in the monster's arms.

The monster stumbled backwards and then dropped Vitani on the stair railing. Vitani slid down the railing, monster in hot pursuit, and flew into the air. She grabbed onto a chandelier, but it broke off and crashed into a grandfather clock. The clock fell down and knocked over a bunch of suits of armor domino style until they landed on the unsuspecting monster.

Back outside, Serena was helping Max pull Alfred and Terry up before they fell. They finally got them onto the balcony when they heard Vitani calling them.

"Hey, guys! I caught the monster!" Vitani yelled. "He's under the armors! Come and see!"

"Wow." said Serena.

Max laughed and said, "Time to unmask."

Everyone went inside and were pretty surprised to find the monster trapped under all that armor. They even had a bit of a laugh at the monster's misfortune. Alfred removed monster's face, which was actually a mask, revealing a blonde man wearing an American flag bandana.

Terry smiled and said, "Wow, Max, you and Al were right."

Serena gasped and said, "I don't believe it! It's Bandit Keith! The real-estate agent!"

"Bandit Keith?" Vitani asked.

"Hey, I've heard of him." said Timon, "He competed in that tournament 'Duelist Kingdom' and was beaten in the semi finals by a kid named Joey Wheeler. I also heard he cheated in that match."

"Yes. I guess after that he had to pursue other careers because his reputation got ruined." said Luna.

"Yeah. He was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his printing press." Alfred explained. Then he took off Bandit Keith's gloves and showed them the green ink on his hands, "What we originally thought was mold was really green ink. See?"

Bandit Keith growled and said, "I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't those dumb animals and you meddling kids!"

Vitani picked up the Umba mask and started playing around with it until he scared himself. Serena, Luna, and Timon laughed at him and Serena took the mask away.


	2. Getting Back Together

**Getting Back Together**

It had been two years since the case of the Umba, and the team had since split up. Terry had started his own T.V. show, Max was the producer and one-woman-crew of that show, Alfred opened up his own book store where he mostly soled mystery novels, sometimes horror, and Serena, Timon, Luna and Vitani had had a hard time keeping a job since they weren't really that good at anything other than solving mysteries with their old team.

Terry's show had become very popular, and he had been on many talk shows. At the moment, he was on 'Wasting Time with Fay' and was being interviewed by the host, Fay Valentine. He was telling her about how they caught the Umba and solved the case.

"And that's how we solved the case of the Umba, one of our most frightening mysteries." said Terry, who had just finished the story.

The audience and the camera crew all applauded his because they enjoyed the story. Fay shivered and said, "Oh! Stories like that always give me the hibee-gibeees! Ugh! No wonder you became a reporter. That Umba almost sliced you up like a pepperoni pizza, and then we wouldn't have 'Cost-to-Cost with Terry McGinnis.' your very successful syndicated series on Americana. Going on it's second season I might add. I never miss it."

"Thanks, Fay." said Terry, "You know, the real reason I changed jobs was because the monsters and ghosts always turned out to be bad guys in a mask."

"Got a little boring, huh?" Fay asked.

Terry laughed and replied, "No kidding. In fact, that's why the gang went their separate ways. Well, except for Max and me."

Fay looked at the camera and said, "She means Maxine Gibson who's now the producer and one-woman-crew of Terry's show. How about getting a shot of Max, guys!"

While the show was going on, Max had been standing just off the set. He flinched a bit when he heard Serena call him. The camera turned the camera to Max, and a spotlight shined on her. When that camera was on him, Max felt a little embarrassed, but she waved anyway.

"Is she cute or what?" Fay asked, then she turned back to Terry, "So, what's coming up on the new season?"

"A new series of segments called 'Haunted America'." Terry said. You could tell how serious he was just by looking at his face.

"Sort of a 'Ghost-to-Ghost with Terry McGinnis'." Serena guessed.

Terry laughed and said, "Right. But this time I intend to find some real haunted houses for my viewers."

"Gee, it's too bad the rest of the old gang won't be along for the ride." said Fay.

In response, Terry frowned, sighed sadly, and said, "Yeah. I really miss them." Max heard what Terry said and immediately got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was watching the show from a T.V. at an airport. It was none other than Serena, Luna Timon, and Vitani.

Their current job was checking peoples luggage for contrabands or drugs. They were excited when they saw Terry on T.V. and were very proud of his success. But they felt sad when they saw how much he missed them.

Serena sighed sadly and said, "Yeah. We really miss you too, Terry."

"Yeah. And Max and Alfred too." Vitani added, as she cried a little.

Luna tried her best not to cry as she said, "I would love to see them again, soon." Right after she said this, Timon started bawling his eyes out.

'_Don't go away. We'll be right back with Terry McGinnis!_' Fay said before it cut to a commercial.

Just then, a deep voice yelled to Serena, Timon, Luna, and Vitani, mainly at Serena and Vitani, "Hey, you two!" Serena, Timon, Luna and Vitani flinched, and then turned around to see their boss, Giovanni coming up to them. "Get back to work!"

The four saluted, and Serena said, "Yes, Mr. Giovanni! We're on it!"

"Yes, sir!" said Vitani. Then, they went around the airport looking for contrabands. Vitani sniffed around the bags, but so far hadn't found anything. Then suddenly, she picked up a strange scent.

Serena saw her pointing ahead and asked, "Did you find something, Vitani?"

"Yeah!" said Vitani. Then she led Serena over to a red suitcase, where the scent was the strongest. "Yeah! Yeah! It's here!"

Serena opened the suitcase and started looking around for what Vitani smelled. Timon and Luna started digging around as well. Vitani even sniffed around the case. When she pulled her head out, she had a pair of someone's socks on her nose, which made her sneeze. The socks ended up flying off her nose and onto Serena's face.

"Oops. Sorry, Serena." said Vitani.

Serena took the socks off her face and Timon rolled his eyes and said, "No offence, Vitani, but I think you nose might be loosing it's touch."

Vitani shook her head and said, "No it isn't." then she started tossing random things out until she pulled out… a Gorgonzola cheese wheel and a bag of marijuana.

Serena smiled and took the cheese wheel and marijuana as she said, "Pretty sneaky. But they can't fool your nose."

"That's right." said Vitani.

They started walking away form the luggage. "No one brings drugs or contraband food into our country with us on the job."

"You can say that again." said Timon.

"Lets go check this in, guys." said Serena.

As she was saying this, Serena, Timon, Luna and Vitani walked into the storage room. Once inside, they looked around were amazed at what they saw. There was lots of delicious looking food inside.

"Wow!" said Serena. "Is this the jackpot of jobs or what?"

"Yeah! It sure is!" said Vitani.

"Yahoo! Food everywhere!" Timon cheered.

"Hold on, you three. We can't eat this. We're not aloud." said Luna, and then she smelled something, "Is that fish?"

They weren't aloud to eat any of that food, but their stomachs got the best of them and… well… you'll find out soon.

* * *

While this was happening, Alfred was working at his shop, which he named 'Alfred's Mystery Bookstore'. At the moment he was on the phone with a costumer who was ordering some books. Working at the bookstore was really hard work, and at times pretty stressful. He'd been working so hard today that he couldn't catch too much of the talk show. But he was able to see Terry and Max.

Even right now it was hard because not only was he listening to someone's order, he was also carrying what looked like more books than he could handle.

"Uh-huh. Yes we do carry the hair razor series." said Alfred, who was clearly very tired. He started taking the books off the shelf as listed, "Number 23: The Vampire Village, got it. Number 24: The Creepy Clown Town, got it. Number 25: Menace at Mummy Manor, got it. Yes, I'll hold them till Tuesday. Two weeks from Tuesday? Oh yeah, that's fine. Bye."

After that, he hung up the phone and climbed down from the latter, which wasn't while holding a stack full of books. Then he dropped them on the table and let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. Alfred looked at the T.V. and frowned, remembering the old days with the gang.

"Solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them." Alfred commented. Then the phone rang again. Alfred figured it was another costumer placing an order, so he answered it right away. "Phantom Investigators Bookshop. Max? Whoa! That sounds great, dudette! Count me in!"

And then he hung up the phone and got ready to close the shop, at least until he got back.

* * *

Back at the airport, Giovanni was doing his work. He hadn't seen Serena, Timon, Luna, or Vitani, but figured that they were doing their jobs. He then went into the storage room to check all the confiscated items. When he walked, he gasped at what he saw. Serena, Timon, Luna, and Vitani looked like living beach balls, and all of the contraband food was gone.

Serena saw him and said, "Hi, Mr. Giovanni."

Giovanni stood where he was with his mouth open and pointed at them as he said, "You-you-you ate all the contraband."

Vitani burped and then said, "Excuse me." and laughed.

"That's not true, sir. We didn't eat it all." said Serena. She pointed to the Gorgonzola wheels and said, "There's still a couple of Gorgonzolas left. Help yourself. Plus I never touched the drugs."

Giovanni turned red in the face, and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "You're a couple of Gorgonzolas! You're fired!" and with that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Serena glared at the door and said, "Sheesh! What a grouch." and then she sighed sadly and said, "Well, looks like we're unemployed again, guys."

"Yeah, unemployed." said Vitani, and then she started crying. Serena sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"And you three have no one to blame but yourselves." said Luna.

"Excuse me?" said Timon, "Who's the one who ate most of that fish?"

"I was just overcome. I won't let it happen again." said Luna.

"Take it easy, Vitani, something will turn up. So what if this was just about one of the greatest jobs ever?" said Serena, and then started crying herself. "So what if we starve, turn to skin and bones?" and she, Timon, Luna, and Vitani started bawling their eyes out.

While they were crying, the storage room's phone started ringing. They heard the ringing and stopped crying. Even though they were just fired, Serena figured she should probably answer it anyway, just in case it was an emergency or something.

She picked up the phone and said, "Hello. Max! Wow!" she said, making herself, Timon, Luna and Vitani smile. "We just caught you on the T.V.! Busy? No, of course not. Vitani, Timon, Luna, and I were just thinking of taking some time off."

"Yeah. That's right." said Vitani.

* * *

A few days later, Terry had everything he needed packed up and was now waiting for Max to pick him up. This was the day he and Max were going to start looking for haunted houses for Terry's show. There was just one probable, Max was late.

Terry was starting to wonder where she was when he saw her van pulling up. He made the gesture for, 'What gives?' as she was stopping.

"Sorry I'm late, Terr. The traffic was murder." Max said as she got out of the van. She grabbed his bags and asked, "Is this everything?"

"Ah-huh." said Terry.

"Got the maps?" Max asked.

"Yeah." said Terry.

Max grinned and asked, "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

Terry scoffed and said back, "Max! What is with you? Yes I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Well then…" Max said, then she opened the back doors of the van and out came… Alfred, Serena, Timon, Luna and Vitani! And they all had party materials with them.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Terry!" they all shouted, which made Terry laugh. And then they all came out and started hugging him.

"Gosh. It's great to see you all!" said Terry, "I've been working so hard I guess I forgot my own birthday."

Max laughed a bi and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked the gang to come along."

Terry's smile grew as he hugged Max and said, "Max, this is the best birthday present ever! It'll be just like old times."

Just then, Vitani got between them and said, "Yeah1 old times!" and then she started licking them.

Max laughed and said, "Hey! Take it easy, girl! It's great to see you too, Vitani."

Alfred grinned and pull out a box of pet treats from behind his back as he said, "Speaking of old times, look what I have for you, Vitani. Kitty Krunchies!"

As Alfred poured some in his hand, Vitani ran over to him, did the begging position, and said, "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy."

Then Serena came up to Alfred and got into the same position as she also said, "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." And then Luna came up and did the same thing.

"Go long, guys!" Alfred yelled, and then threw his handful of Kitty Krunchies into the air.

Serena, Luna, Vitani raced to get them. Serena saw where they were going to land and ran to that spot. Luna jumped onto her shoulder hoping to get the treats first. But when they opened their mouths to catch them, Vitani ran in front of them and caught them herself.

"Huh?" Serena and Luna asked, then saw Vitani. "Hey! That's cheating!"

While Vitani ate her prize, Alfred walked over to Serena and gave her and Luna a few while he told her, "I've been saving these Kitty Krunchies for a long time."

Just then, Vitani tasted something gross spat out the pet treats. Then she stuck out her tongue and said, "Yuck!"

Luna ate her snacks too, and then spit them out when she tasted something weird about them. Serena ate her snacks as well, only she forcefully swallowed hers, and then said, "Too long, Al. They're stale."

"Huh?" said Alfred, and then he checked the expiration date on the box. "Oops."

"Don't worry, guys, we're going to New Orleans for our first segment: Haunts of Louisiana." Max said.

"And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world." Terry explained, making Serena and Vitani smile.

"What about bugs?" Timon asked.

Terry thought about that and then answered, "Yes, I think so." this made Timon smile.

Alfred smirked at them and added, "And the best ghosts."

"I hope." said Terry. Hearing both Alfred and Terry caused Serena, Timon, Luna, and Vitani to shake in fear. "Well, lets get going."

They just about to get in the van when Max said, "Hold it! There's just one more thing." on the van was a banner that said, 'Coast-to-Coast with Terry McGinnis'. But Max tore it off and revealed the words 'The Monster Finder' written in a cool pattern.

Everyone cheered when they saw it. And Alfred announced, "Perfect! The Phantom Investigators are back in business!"

Happy to be back together, the gang all high-fived each other. And then they got in the van and Max started driving. Destination: New Orleans.


	3. The Ghost is here

**The Ghost is Here**

Later that day, the gang hit the road and were on their way to Louisiana. There first stop was at a fortune teller who said that she could summon spirits to the world of the living. It sounded interesting, so they decided to check it out.

_**Another scary night**_

_**Another spooky fright**_

_**And you just might be in danger**_

Once they arrived, they met the fortune teller and performed a séance. It didn't take very long for a scary looking ghost to appear in front of them.

_**Oh the ghost is here**_

_**And it's always a fake**_

Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani freaked and knocked the table over and then started running for their lives. While Max filmed, Terry began talking about the spirit. However, Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani ran right past her and into a wall that turned out to be fake.

_**The ghost is here**_

_**There's no reason to shake**_

Alfred suspected that something was up, so he jumped in and took a look. As he suspected, there was a camera hidden behind the wall. When Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani fell to the floor after spinning around the fake wall, Vitani looked at her paw and saw the image of the ghost.

_**The ghost is here**_

_**oh give us a break, it's fake**_

After promising not to tell anyone about the ghost being fake, the gang left to look somewhere else for ghosts.

They eventually heard rumors that an evil gargoyle had been terrorizing the local graveyard. They figured it was a great lead, so they went to check it out.

_**Another ghoul attacks**_

_**She's breathing down our backs**_

_**So we're making tracks for the exit**_

Upon their arrival, the gang decided to split up and start looking for the gargoyle, Max took Alfred and Terry one way, and Serena went the other way with Vitani. And just to be safe, Terry made double sure that they packed his bat suit and weapons, and Serena became Sailor Moon form before they went looking.

_**Oh the ghost is here**_

_**It's a crook in a suit**_

Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani had no luck at first, but when they started looking at a coffin inside a tomb, they found the gargoyle. It jumped up and started growling at them. Serena tried blocking herself with a mirror that happened to be in there, but the gargoyle just knocked it away. Seeing that they were in trouble just standing there, Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani ran away, the gargoyle in hot pursuit.

_**The ghost is here**_

_**He's protecting some loot**_

Max, Alfred, and Terry showed up just in the nick of time, but mostly to catch the creature on camera.

Seeing that their friends got the footage they wanted, Serena and Vitani figured this was a good time to capture the monster. Vitani got Luna and Timon out of the way, while Serena attacked it. Serena used her tiara at the monster which hit him right in the head, causing him to pass out.

Their plan worked and Terry and Alfred unmasked the gargoyle. As it turned out, the gargoyle was just an old man in disguise. When Alfred reached inside his wing, he found an expensive looking necklace. All Terry knew was that it was no real monster, so he couldn't use it in his show. He told Max to cut and they decided to move on, but not before reporting the man to the local police. As it turns out, the man was a grave robber that the police had been looking for.

_**The ghost is here**_

_**Oh give him the boot, he's fake**_

Their next stop was at an old casino boat where the ghost of its captain was said to be haunting. After splitting up and searching the boat, Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani found and were running for their lives. The captain ghost almost had them when the rest of the gang burst in with the camera and caused Serena, Luna, Timon, and Vitani to fly right into the captain into a roulette game. They spun around until they flew into the wall.

_**It doesn't matter where we go, we know**_

_**A ghost is gonna show, and so**_

_**We look for the bogus**_

_**We look for the scam**_

When they all sat up, the captain ghost's mask came off, and was revealed to be an old woman. Turns out she just used to disguise to scare away vandals. Since this one wasn't a real ghost either, they couldn't use it. So they moved to a new location.

_**And every time**_

_**The ghost is a sham**_

About a day or two later, the gang heard about a canned shellfish factory that was being terrorized at night by a giant lobster. Terry got excited and convinced the rest of the gang to go there with him later that night.

_**We see an eerie light**_

_**And if the moon is right**_

_**Than we just might sight a monster**_

That night, the gang went to the factory and started looking around for evidence. For the first hour they had no luck, but then Vitani felt someone tapping her shoulder. He turned around, and then tapped Luna's shoulder, and then she tapped Timon's, and then he tapped Serena's. The four looked behind them and saw… a giant lobster!

_**Oh the ghost is here**_

_**It's our frightening task**_

Not wanting to get pinched, or eaten, or anything like that, they screamed and started running for their lives. But the lobster was right behind them. It almost got Vitani and Timon, but they jumped up and got away.

_**To face our fears**_

_**And the creep in the mask**_

Serena and Luna, unfortunately, didn't get away in time and was cornered in front of some boxes of shellfish.

Vitani saw that she was in trouble and swung down to save them. When the lobster had Serena in it's claw, Vitani swung right into it and made it fall into a pile of canned shellfish.

_**So the ghost is here**_

_**There's no reason to ask, he's fake**_

Max, Alfred, and Terry arrived in time to catch it on camera. And then Serena stood in front of the camera with and made the gesture for 'Allow me' and then took off the mask, revealing that it was actually a man. Seeing that it was another dead end, Terry did the cu gesture and Max turned off the camera.

Over the next week, their luck didn't improve by much. Every ghost, monster, or ghoul that they found turned to be a fake. While Max, Alfred, Serena, Luna, Timon,, and Vitani were enjoying mysteries like the old days, Terry was upset that they didn't find any real ones for his show. Every stop they made, he hoped that they would find a real monster, Ghost, ghoul, espier, goblin, or even an alien. But so far, they had no such luck.


	4. The Strange Boy from Snake Skin Island

**The Strange Boy From Snake Skin Island  
**

Another day went by, and the group still wasn't having any luck finding a real monster. Today, the group decided to hang out at a local market to relax before going to look for another haunted house. Serena, Luna, Timon and Vitani went to go have some lunch, while Max, Terry, and Alfred hung out by the van.

Right now, Max was eating some beignets and Alfred was listening to Terry while he sighed and said, "Bad guys in masks, mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors… and the list pretty much goes on,"

Alfred just smiled and said, "I don't see any reason to be upset, it's just like the good old days!"

"That's the problem. It's_ too much_ like the good old days," Terry said, "I've got a show to do. I need a real live ghost."

"That's an oxy moron, Terr," said Alfred.

"Doesn't anyone want a beignet?" Max asked, hoping to change the subject.

Terry just flipped through the guide book that they picked up and said, "What I want is a house that's really haunted. I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana."

"There is. I work in it," said an unfamiliar voice.

The group looked up and saw a handsome boy with ash grey hair, which he kept in a low ponytail, glasses, and black eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a blue headband with a metal plate with a picture of a sound note on it a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, and blue sandals. Judging by the bag of groceries in his arms, they guessed he was shopping when he overheard them.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," said the boy as he approached them, "I work as a chef in a house on Snake Skin Island. A house that really is haunted."

"Wow," said Alfred; although part him couldn't help but wonder why he and his employer stayed at the house if it really was as haunted as he claimed it was.

"My name is Kabuto," The boy said, "Kabuto Yakushi."

Max stood up and shook his hand as she said, "Max Gibson. This is Alfred F. Jones and Terry McGinnis."

"Charmed," said Kabuto.

"Hold on. You said Snake Skin Island, right?" Terry asked, "Where's that?"

"It's in a bayou not far from here," Kabuto answered, "A pirate named Oro Snake Skin died on the island and his spirit still haunts the place."

"Uh-huh." said Max, skeptical, "Well, no offense, Kabuto, but it's probably but it's probably some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids."

Kabuto turned his attention to Max and said, "The ghost is real." and then he smirked at her and added, "Of course, if you're too scared to go."

"Scared? Me?" Max asked, a little offended. And then she shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so."

"If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping," said Kabuto, and with that, he walked away.

"Well, we'll think about," Max called, and then she turned to Terry and Alfred and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"What do we have to lose?" said Terry, "It's the best lead we've had all day."

Max looked back at Kabuto and said, "And that Kabuto is kinda cute."

"Max," said Terry, annoyed at her.

Max then ate another beignet and said, "I just meant he'd be real footage edit for our segment." she didn't seem to notice that she got icing on her upper lip, making it look like she had a mustache.

"Right," Terry sarcastically said. And then he pulled out a napkin and said, "Uh, wipe your upper lip, Juliet."

Terry was just about to wipe Max's upper lip when they heard Alfred say, "Holy cow! Listen to this!" Terry and Max looked over and saw Alfred looking at something on their on board computer, "I punched up Snake Skin Island on our research database. As it turns out, there have quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years."

This news was really making Alfred suspicious, and a little scared; a boy lives on an island with his employer, an island that they claim is really haunted, and there've been a lot of disappearances over the years. Something about this didn't feel right.

Terry on the other hand wasn't scared at all, he was excited. "Sounds promising," he said. And then he turned to Max and said, "We'd better find Vitani, Timon, Luna and Serena before Kabuto takes off."

"Where'd those four go anyway?" Max asked.

Alfred smiled at his friends and said, "Oh, that's no mystery. Where else? To get a bite to eat."

* * *

Meanwhile, a man named Toya Kinomoto was making a really big sandwich. He was probably putting more stuff on than any normal sandwich, but when he turned around to give it to the customer he made it for, it was revealed that it was Serena and Vitani. Luna was eating a fish that Serena bought for her and Timon was hunting a beetle that was crawling around nearby; so far he wasn't having any luck.

"I've made a lot of poor boy sandwiches in my time, but this has got to be the biggest of them all," Toya commented.

Serena smiled and said, "We're used to eating big meals," Right after Serena said that, Vitani started splashing lots of hot sauce onto the sandwich, while Serena threw a bunch of red peppers on it and said, "Hey, Vitani, don't hog all the hot sauce,"

Luna looked up from her fish and said, "You should take it easy on the peppers yourself, Serena," and then she heard a crash and asked, "Are you alright Timon?"

Timon rubbed his head and said, "The beetle crawled into a small whole in the wall,"

Toya then put the top half of the bun on top and sliced it in half as he said, "I'm guessing you two like it hot."

"Moe hotta, Moe betta. Am I right, Vitani?" said Serena.

"Yeah. Moe hotta, Moe betta," said Vitani.

With that said, she and Serena picked up their halves of the sandwich and got ready to eat them. Vitani ate her right away in one bite. Serena was admiring her half, and when she got ready to eat it, she didn't notice that Vitani sucked up the filling of her sandwich, so she only got bread.

After she swallowed her bread, Serena thought out loud, "Funny, that was a lot less filling than I thought it would be."

Vitani laughed at her. Luna saw the whole thing and told Serena that he ate her filling. Serena got a little upset, but before she could say anything, Max came and said, "Hey, let's go, guys! We've found another haunted house to investigate!" this news made Serena, Luna, Timon and Vitani shiver in fear.

* * *

Terry and Alfred were waiting in the van, Terry was sitting at the driver's seat waiting for Max, Serena, Luna, Timon and Vitani to arrive and Alfred sat next to him. Terry was starting to worry because Max, Serena, Luna, Timon and Vitani still weren't there, and Kabuto was putting his groceries in his pick up truck and getting ready to leave because he couldn't wait any longer. The three finally arrived in the nick of time. Serena and the animals got in the back and Max got in front.

"Good timing, guys." said Terry, "Kabuto was just about to leave without us."

Terry beeped his horn and waved to Kabuto, telling him that they were ready to go, and Kabuto waved back. With Terry's 'okay' Kabuto led the way to their destination, Snake Skin Island. The two cars drove out of the town, through a nearby bayou where they would apparently meet up with a fairy driver.

While they were driving, Alfred looked at a map that he printed out before they left and told the others, "We're getting closer. Snake Skin Island is right in the middle of the next bayou,"

"Sounds like a perfect place to get some good spooky footage," Terry said, full of excitement.

And then Serena came up and said, "And some good Cajun cooking. For some reason, I'm still hungry," part of her statement was sarcastic since she knew that it was Vitani who ate her sandwich. She then sat down and started munching on the stale Kitty Krunchies, she held the box up and added, "Even these stale Kitty Krunchies are beginning to taste good."

Max and Luna both made disgusted faces at what Serena just said. Never the less, the group continued their way to the dock. When they got there, they saw a man waiting there. He had red brown hair, slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. His yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses. Under black robes uniform he wears is a light purple sweater.

When he saw Kabuto arriving with the group, the man smiled and said, "Mister Kabuto, I see you've brought company with you,"

Kabuto stopped her truck and said, "That's right Makoto. These people a long way to see real haunted house,"

The man, Makoto, laughed and said, "Well, if they want haunted, they've come to the right place." he then walked over to Terry and leaned really close to hm as he said in a spooky voice, "People go into that bayou, and they never come out."

Terry let out a nervous laugh and said, "Uh, so we understand." When Makoto walked away, Terry looked at Alfred and Max, and the three just shrugged; they figured he was just trying to spook them for fun or something.

"Oh, that's Makoto Kibune," said Kabuto, "He drives the fairy to and from the island. He's really quite friendly,"

* * *

A little while later, the whistle blew, meaning it was time to go. Makoto stood to the side and said, "Passengers first." with that as their cue, Kabuto drove in, followed by Terry and her group. When both cars were in, Makoto closed the gate and went in himself.

As he was going up to the stirring wheel, the gang all came out and Serena called to him, "Excuse me, mister Kibune, do you sell food on this fairy? We're hungry."

Kabuto came of his car as well, when he saw Vitani, he gasped and said, "I didn't know you had a lioness."

Vitani raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Are you allergic to jungle cats?" Terry asked in concern; if he was allergic, this could be a problem.

Kabuto shook his head and explained to them, "No, it's just that my employer, miss Aizen, he keeps tamed wolves."

Serena smiled and said, "Don't worry, Vitani gets along great with wolves." and then she turned to said lioness and asked, "Right?"

"Huh?" lioness asked, Serena, Timon, and Luna gave her a look that said, 'Back us up here.' and then she turned to Kabuto and said, "Yeah. That's right."

Truth of the matter, Vitani really wasn't sure, she'd never been around wolves long enough to really know if she gets along with them. But she guessed that this would be a good time to try.

When everything was ready, Makoto blew the whistle again and the fairy took off. Their next stop would be Snake Skin Island. Everyone was really excited. Terry, Max, and Alfred were excited about getting some footage, while Serena, Luna, Timon and Vitani just wanted to taste the food that this man Aizen might have.


End file.
